


Mabifica

by toadstoolmysteries



Series: Mabifica [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, AUs, F/F, GF, Gay, Girlfriends - Freeform, Headcanon, JUST BECAUSE IT ISNT MABIFICA WEEK DOESNT MEAN I WONT WRITE MABIFICA, Lesbian, Lesbians, Short, Shorts, THEY GAY AF, gfs, headcanons, mabifica, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toadstoolmysteries/pseuds/toadstoolmysteries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Mouse is About

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically me missing mabifica week and wishing it could only come sooner.

Mabel awoke to a sharp scream that pierced through the darkness. She quickly looked to her clock: it was two twenty-three. She yanked herself out from under the covers and listened. Another scream rang out, followed by crying.

Oh my god, Mabel thought, someone is being murdered on the floor below me. 

Without thinking, she grabbed a bobby pin from her nightstand and raced outside of her apartment and into the stairwell, obviously having no time for the elevator. She flew down the stairs, skipping a few at a time and came through the hall, listening to each door. 

Had no one else seriously heard that?

She followed the sounds of crying to a room, Room 336. Exactly one floor below Mabel’s apartment. She could hear a girl inside whimpering and whipped out her bobby pin. Using the techniques her brother Dipper had taught her back when they were kids, Mabel deformed the bobby pin and stuck it into the lock of the door. She managed to get it opened and she cautiously tiptoed inside. 

What she saw almost made her cry. A blonde girl about the same age as Mabel stood in the kitchen wearing a nightgown. She was standing on top of a stool, looking around wildly at the floor. Around the stool ran: a mouse.

“A mouse? Are you serious? I freaked out because you freaked out over a mouse?” Mabel stepped out into view, her hand on her face in exasperation. 

The blonde girl looked up at Mabel in shock before screaming again, this time even louder at the fact that there was now an actual threat in her house.

Mabel, realizing that she had just broke into someone’s house, put her hands up and tried to calm the other girl down.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to, I just thought... Well I heard you scream and I thought someone was getting murdered or something… I’m super sorry! Please forgive me!”

The blonde continued shrieking and started chucking items from the kitchen table towards the brunette.

“Get out of my house, you freak! I’m going to call the cops! Get out! Get out!” 

“Wait!” Mabel took a step forward, dodging the variety of kitchenware the other girl tossed at her which, luckily, did not include knives. “I came to help, even if what I thought I was coming to help for wasn’t actually the case. Let me get that mouse for you.”

Mabel walked slowly towards the rodent and grabbed a cup from the table. She scooped the mouse off of the ground and into the cup before opening the window and setting it down onto the ground. She thanked the lord that this room was on the first floor. 

She then turned to the other girl and smiled.

“Okay, we got off to the wrong start. My name’s Mabel!” Mabel stuck out her hand for the other girl to shake. 

“Oh my God, I am not shaking hands with a freak that just broke into my apartment!” The other girl looked disgusted.

“I just saved your life!”

“Whatever. My name’s Pacifica, now leave!” Pacifica pointed towards the door.

Mabel frowned. “Do you want to go out for coffee or something tomorrow? My apartment is on the next floor up…”

“Oh my goodness! Leave leave leave leave leave!” Pacifica stepped down from her stool and began pushing her intruder out of the door.

“Can I at least have something, like your phone number?”

“OMG!” Pacifica was starting to giggle a bit now.

Yes!

Pacifica shut the door behind Mabel and leaned against it, sinking down to the ground and sighing.

My hero, Pacifica laughed to herself. She ran and grabbed a piece of paper off of the counter along with a pen, quickly scribbling her digits onto it and slipping it through her door. 

Mabel had just begun to leave when she saw the paper being shoved through the crack. She grabbed it and held it to her chest.

Score!

She bounded happily to her room, barely able to sleep or think about anything other than what she would say when she called Pacifica tomorrow.


	2. A Night About Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years after Mabel and Dipper's first visit to Gravity Falls, Pacifica goes out to California to visit her two childhood friends. They decide to go out for a few drinks when things get a bit... uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmfao i haven't posted on here in a LONG time... whoops.. also WARNING if you don't like: alcohol and cursing. they just go to a bar and stuff its nothing too bad but yeah

The doorbell rang at exactly 8:30. Dipper laughed - she was never late, was she? 

As Dipper moved to the front door, he called upstairs to Mabel.

"Mabel! Pacifica's at the door!" He told her.

"Ooh ooh! Hold on I'll be down in a minute!" She chirped. 

Dipper heard numerous bathroom items being thrown around, followed by a pounding of footsteps. He hadn't even made it to the door when Mabel shoved passed him in a ball of excitement. She yanked open the door to reveal a blonde figure dressed in a tight, violet cocktail dress coated in jewels with matching jewelry. Pacifica stood awkwardly, slightly hunched over and clutching onto her right arm with her left. When the door opened, she looked up at the two with a grin. 

“Hey Paz! Come on in!” Mabel laughed, grabbing her hand and dragging her inside.

Pacifica blushed and glanced over Mabel’s appearance. 

“You aren’t even ready?” She asked her.

“Me? Oh…” Mabel replied, giggling. “I’m almost done.” 

Mabel was in a black skirt with tights. Though she hadn’t put her blouse on yet, she had a white tank top on. Her makeup was mostly done, and her hair still had a few curlers tied in it. 

Mabel tugged at one of the curlers and asked, “I’m trying something new. Do you like it?” 

“Yeah,” Pacifica answered. “I do.”

It had been the first time the three were together in almost a year. Once college ended, Pacifica had been too busy in New York to find time to come down to California for months, but once summer began she was finally able to get a break from her boss, Ark Southeast, her uncle and a well-known fashion designer. Despite being a family member, he always gave her a hard time and it was difficult to catch a breather. But she made it. 

“Alright, hold on, Dipper, I’ll be right back. Hey, Paz, come help me pick out a lipstick shade.” Mabel wrapped her arm around Pacifica. 

In the bathroom, Mabel displayed multiple lipsticks. Pacifica squinted her eyes, flicking them to look at the shades, Mabel’s outfit, then back to the shades again.

“That one,” she concluded finally, pointing to the one of choice. 

“You’re definitely right on that one,” Mabel agreed.

Pacifica couldn’t help but stare like a dog looking at a steak as Mabel glided the stick over her lips. The slow and swift movements almost drove her insane.

“Well! Are you ready to go?” Mabel asked, snapping the cap back onto the lipstick as well as Pacifica out of her daze.

“Oh, uh, yeah! Let’s get a move on.”

“Come on, girls! The Uber’s here!” Dipper shouted.

***

It was three hours later, and the group was at a bar titled “The Enigma”. Mabel liked it mostly for its name, but also for the “cherry summer cocktail” that they offered. Dipper didn’t drink too much, so he had only had one drink by the time Mabel had had about fifteen. She didn’t get drunk too easily, though, and her voice was only slurred ever so slightly. Pacifica had given in to Mabel’s offers for another drink over and over again, but she feared she might get drunk and say something she would regret. 

“Mabel, you guys should have some water, too, you’ll get really dehydrated,” Dipper told them.

“He’s right, Mabes,” Pacifica hiccupped. “I’ll go grab us some.” 

She pushed herself from the table and walked to the bar, wobbling as she went. The colorful lights and loud sounds from the bar confused her a bit. When she got to the bar, she held up two fingers to the bartender. 

“Two H2Os, if you don’t mind,” she ordered.

The bartender nodded and turned his back on her. As she stood waiting, she noticed an older man across the room eyeing her. 

Oh God, I hope he’s not looking at me. Is he looking at me?

She turned to face the bartender again. 

If I don’t look at him, he won’t come near me.

“Here you are,” the bartender interrupted her thoughts as he handed two water glasses to her.

She thanked him and turned around to see the man from across the room right in front of her, blocking her from moving. She gasped at his sudden appearance and he chuckled.

“Hey, I saw you looking at me from over here. You could’ve just motioned me over,” he said.

“What? No, I wasn’t looking at you, I was just–” 

“Oh come on,” he pushed on, moving closer to him. “Don’t play hard to get, now.”

“No, really, I’m not into… uh…”

“You’re not into me? So you’re lying now?” 

Pacifica tried to walk away but he stuck out his shoulder, locking her in. 

Dipper glanced over to see what Pacifica was up to, taking so long, and sighed.

“Uh oh, we’ve got a problem.”

“What?” Mabel looked behind herself, her brows immediately furrowing. “Not on my watch.”

“You should go over there and get her out of that situation,” Dipper said, taking a sip of his beer.

“Me? Why me? What could I do?”

Dipper shrugged. “Pretend to be her girlfriend.”

Mabel blushed furiously. Secretly, she would rather not just “pretend” to be dating Pacifica. She hadn’t told anyone that, but she could tell Dipper was onto her. He always was.

“No way. She’d probably be mad at me. You do it.”

“No, Mabel,” Dipper pressed, leaning back. “It’s up to you.”

“No.”

Dipper sat up and started towards the scene. “Fine,” he sighed, “I guess it’s up to me then.”

Dipper shuffled to Pacifica and her attacker. 

“Excuse me,” Dipper spoke, “That’s my girlfriend.”

Pacifica stared at him in shock, her eyes wide. The guy took one look at Dipper and laughed.

“Yeah, right, a wimpy guy like you with this hot piece of ass? I don’t think so.”

Dipper took a deep breath before saying “Fair enough” and shuffling back to the table. When he returned Mabel slapped him on the shoulder.

“Ouch!”

“Yeah, well you didn’t do a very good job at whatever the hell you were trying to do.” She pushed up the sleeves of her blouse and shook her head. “I guess if you have to get something done, you’ve got to have a girl do it.” 

Mabel waltzed over to Pacifica and the guy. She shoved the guy over to the side and grabbed Pacifica’s shoulders.

“Babe, is this loser messing with you?”

Pacifica’s eyes were even wider this time. She couldn’t believe Mabel would do something like this for her. Then again, only someone as gorgeous and tough as Mabel would pull this off. Pacifica’s heart fluttered.

“Hey, bitch! What’s the big idea?” The guy shouted furiously.

Mabel turned to face him and jabbed him in the chest. “You want to know the big idea? The big idea is that you’re acting like a fuck to my girl!” 

“Watch your mouth and your hands, bitch,” the sleaze retorted. 

“Yeah, I’ll watch them right in your face!”

The bartender butted in, asking, “Is there a problem, people? I’ll have to ask you to leave my bar.”

“Just this douche messing with my girlfriend,” Mabel snapped. “C’mon, babe, let’s get away from this trash bag.” 

As they started to move, the guy tried to step in front of them again, but Mabel dug her heel as hard as she could into his toes. He cried out and she pushed him away, calling him an asshole as she did.

Back at the table, Dipper was laughing. He wiped his tears away and congratulated the girls on their success. Mabel began to laugh, too, and eventually Pacifica giggled with them. About twenty minutes later, the two girls realized they were still holding hands. 

“Let’s keep holding hands,” Pacifica decided, her face resembling a tomato, “just to make sure he thinks we’re together.”

Mabel smiled and squeezed her hand tighter. The two remained that way for the rest of the night.


End file.
